Dream, an endless dream
by cagarichan
Summary: [AnaxYoh] But mostly the story is about ana.


A Shaman king Fanfiction Author's note: First person was used so figure it out who is the narrator, only one-shot story.

Title:  
"Dream, an endless one"

I was dreaming in a distant road... There was nothing to see but a pitch black of sight. I've been wondering around but there's no one there. I have no one to have. I continued to seek for light, which is close by the shore but can't seem to reach. There was I looking in a far away shore in a dim light nothing to reach. Loneliness has already overcome my whole world until there were mellow melodies passing by my ears… until…

"ANNA!" His voice has overflow in my ears.

His voice sounds like that he had worried about me for so long. He repeated my name for so many times and can't seem to forget his only voice. I tried to open my eyes and wanted to look at him but still it's like there's something is blocking my way to get up.

After how many decades past by in my dream but few minutes had already passed by in reality… I tried again to open my eyes and so they opened and seeing his face in near, I can't seem to understand what is happening but he kept on saying…

"Good thing, good thing, good thing…." He looked at me with eyes full of tears…

"What's with that face?" I asked softly, I couldn't speak with a rough or loud sound because of some reason. I said stop crying because he's making the situation like that I'm gonna die or something.

Everything was in ordered including my room in a hospital. The room was big in a white coated. I can't seem see other colors than white. For at least I saw so many flowers in the table. I considered that Yoh had really worried about me so much; I can see that by seeing him beside me sleeping. My head got hurt again and I slowly lay my head and slowly closed my eyes. And I heard Yoh had woke up and the gang had come to visit, I heard them talking about what happened and I began flash back and see some images coming out of nowhere. The story began when…

I scolded Yoh for not doing his household chores. And he didn't even answer back. I asked him if he had already practiced for his next Shaman Fight and he said he hasn't. And again I shouted at him.

"Then stop doing your chores and start practicing for next match! And I don't want my future husband to be a weakling forever…" I said calmly.

"Hai hai!" He said

Everything was fine until someone came in our house. He was looking for Yoh but he gone out for practice. I told him to go away because there's no way that he can kill Yoh that easily.

"Oh yeah!" He answered back calmly.

The hood of his clothing had taken of his head and I was surprised to see Hao behind that hood. He asked if he can enter the house and I let him in. I said to him that there's nothing more interesting in this house than Yoh. He sat on the floor like he had been there since forever.

He opened a topic…. "Being the powerful of all, or more like being the Shaman king" as he said.

I tried to be cool and all but still keeping my temper lay low. He criticizes Yoh, and still keeping the topic on. I tried to answer back but remembering to keep the temper lay low.

"So…" I inserted "What is your purpose in criticizing yoh?" as I continued.

"Nothing…" he replied "but saying these things… wanting him to suffer a lot!" he added

We both stared at each other for a long time; no one spoke at that moment. I tried to open a topic but he kept on staring at my eyes. This feeling is overcoming my whole heart, it was called fear.

I can't seem to move a muscle… seeing those eyes staring at me without any emotions or things. I tried to make my quickest move but it was very too late. Hao is very fast, like a speed of light; I didn't see his first move at all!

He broke the wall of our house and seem I underestimate him. His had still on that wall and not showing his face.

"You know… you're very different from the other girls" as he said to me.

"So?" I replied.

"You and I are no difference…" he said

His face is getting closer to mine… so I did something that made him VERY mad.

SLAP!

"What a very brave girl!" he said

"ANNA!" Yoh came back

Hao threw me and got hit by one of the furniture.

"YOH! Don't go near here!" as I shouted and suddenly lost my consciousness, even though I can still hear their voices.

When Yoh about to take his sword Hao suddenly stopped him. He said that he has no time to waste for a stupid fight and he suddenly disappeared into a mid air.

Yoh ran towards to me and trying to help me recover… he ran carrying me and brought to a hospital. And there I started to dream, an endless dream…

Everything was fine and nothing had happened for several days… and I woke up seeing Yoh beside me sleeping in peace.

"I wish this is an endless dream…" as I said. Looking at the window… looking forward for the Shaman fight to end. 


End file.
